


For Good Luck

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Police, Raccoon City, Rain, Survival, Traffic jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: “Leon, let’s get through this. Both of us…”Those words have so much meaning now as they are caught in a traffic jam under the pouring rain...





	For Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristinochka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kristinochka).



** FOR GOOD LUCK **

 

Leon and Claire were caught in a traffic jam in the most depressive way one could only imagine. It rained hard, the queue of the cars didn’t promise to cease any time soon and they were getting awfully late to an important governmental meeting.

Two heavy sighs were emitted in sync as the driver and the passenger imagined the outcome of their situation.

While Leon was trying to act calm and collected from outside, his insides were starting to boil with irritation. He hated to wait.

Claire, on the contrary, had her strong side of being patient. She evaluated the situation and came to conclusion that they became the victims of unforeseen circumstances.

So she just took a deep breath and tried to calm down. There was nothing much they could actually do in that downpour. Looking through the window, which was curtained with heavy droplets of rain, the girl caught herself on a thought about a similar situation she and Leon had shared several years ago.

It was back in Raccoon City. The rainy night, the nightmare of fighting for your dear life could have been the worst remembrances to Claire, but there were also those little moments of pure magic that helped her to overcome the tragedy she had faced that night.

And all of that magic was connected to the rookie policeman with a brave heart. She remembered the time, when they drove down the dead city in one of abandoned police cars they had found that night. They were on the edge of different emotions that time.

Despair, pain, uncertainty, fear… 

None of them said a word during the ride, until she uttered her desperate wish, looking at her hands at her lap, where she was holding a gun.

“Leon, let’s get through this. Both of us…”

The moment those words left her lips, the car stopped abruptly forcing the girl to grab the handle for support.

“What's wrong?!” she exclaimed in panic and readied her gun to meet any unexpectedness they were going to face.

But Leon just turned to the passenger seat and looked straight in her eyes. His face was composed but calm and it surprised her a little. She felt her body relaxing under his piercing yet gentle gaze. And that very moment she noticed how beautiful his blue eyes were.

The next instant the policeman leaned in and touched her lips with his in a brief yet utterly promising kiss, which caught her totally off guard.

“For good luck,” he said quietly, fanning her mouth with moist breath after breaking the unexpected kiss. 

She nodded, not even realizing what she was doing. Her heart was about to explode, but this time it was not from the feelings of despair, fear and uncertainty. Leon had planted a seed to something new in her heart with his bold way of action. And the emotion that started to grow rapidly in her heart was far beyond anything she had experienced during that ill-fated night. 

Because it became the most beautiful feeling she had ever had in her whole life.

The sudden affection turned into pure love, which they managed to save and frame with wedlock.

A gentle smile touched Claire’s lips as she found herself being nostalgic, while trapped in that nerving traffic jam. That day, when Raccoon City incident had accrued, she was sure that it was the end, but now the young lady had another point of view.

That day was only the beginning.  

Hearing another heavy sigh escaping her husband’s mouth, Claire turned to him and said in a desperate voice, trying to sound the very same way she knew he could recognize.

“Leon, let’s get through this. Both of us…”

Kennedy’s face showed unexpectedness, which was replaced with surprise and acknowledgement. He slowly turned his head to look at his wife and found himself in a trap of her sweet alluring lips, which caught him in a long promising kiss.

“For good luck,” she exhaled slowly into his mouth, when she broke her sweet attack.

And he nodded with a smile before capturing his girl in a tight embrace and offering her another portion of convincing kisses.

They were trapped in the car, waiting in the never-ending traffic jam under a pouring rain. But this time “the cage” became their perfect shelter.


End file.
